Evan Waszkiewicz
Evan Waszkiewicz is a contestant from Season 1. He has also participated on the crew for Season 2 and 3. He became a producer of the show in Season 4. Prior to the game, Evan was ready to compete. But his parents had other plans. They decided to go on vacation during the time of filming and left Evan with the job of letting his dog out. Wanting to stay in as long as possible, Evan let Sammy volunteer for the first challenge loss. However, when the Green tribe lost the second challenge, he allowed his time to end, not wanting anyone else to take the fall. Profile Personal Claim to Fame: I placed 2nd in the Chocolate Milk Mile. I was also awarded the Newcomer award for Track and Field. I run a 27 sec. 200 meter. I also won "Best Humor" for my high school's Mock Election. Inspiration in Life: None. Except maybe cinnamon rolls. Hobbies: Running, cycling, being slightly less handsome than John Pet Peeves: Dan Doyle, losing to Matthew in the 300 meter hurdles. People saying I am the slightly less handsomer blonde compared to John Urbanick even though we are complete equals. 3 Words to Describe You: Tall, Handsome, Rogue Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Anthony Raona Why do you think you'll survive Survivor: Dearborn?: I tell people don't sleep on me because for the last couple of months I have been hardcore training. I am a lean mean rogue machine. I scored a 108% in my genetics class so my science and survival skills are top notch. Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: I am prepared and ready to go and win this!! I am ready to go rogue! (Hopefully I find my one true love on this show.) Survivor Season 1 Prior to entering the game, Evan had an alliance with Matt and Alyssa called the "Dream Meme Team". However, Evan pulled the Green buff in the random draw and the others had pulled the purple. Disappointed, Evan still stayed optimistic and wanted to give his best in the challenge. He bridged the gap between the two teams and made the racing portion of the first challenge even. However, the Green tribe still lost. Noah was targeting Evan for the first elimination, but Sammy had volunteered, sparing Evan for another round. During the volleyball challenge, Evan performed decently compared to his tribe mates, but still cost the tribe some points. The volleyball challenge was lost, and Evan told his tribe he had to go let his dog out. He was voted out unanimously, but voted for Noah for targeting him. Evan became the second person voted out of Survivor: Dearborn. '' Season 2 Evan signed on to be a camera man for Season 2. He filmed for one of the three days because he had a biology test to study for. Season 3 Evan became a more active part in the production aspect of Season 3 as a lead camera man. However, he had another Biology test. He would study between challenges. It is unknown if Evan passed the test. Season 4 Despite not filming this season, Evan still provided equipment and helped planned the game. He was teaching high school students at band camp. Post-Survivor Evan attended Wayne State University for nursing Throughout 2017-18, Evan was the president of Wayne State University Choral Evan is the founder of the Pavement Boy Track Club through Detroit. He is an avid runner and is known around the city. Evan sings in the church choir every Sunday. Evan is now a butcher at Whole Foods Trivia Evan is the first male voted out of ''Survivor: Dearborn Evan is the first male to be unanimously voted out Evan is known for his luxury items: 2 meatball subs.